Revelations
by Gonstika
Summary: Konata decides to host a party for her friends parents since they themselves are good friends with each other. However, once one guest shows up, things start to go downhill and will change many lives. NOTE: This story is an old story I wrote long ago.


_**REVELATIONS**_

_Scene: Ryoo High School. A perfectly normal everyday High School for the growing young minds of the future generation. The weather is spectacular with no cloud to disturb this perfect situation. Here we join in on our main cast of Konata Izumi, Kagami Hiiragi, Tsukasa Hiiragi and Miyuki Takara, all enjoying their lunch and discussing the ever random topics that seem to be generated, mostly from Konata._

Konata fumbled and played with her food. Obviously something was on her mind.

"...and it hasn't smelt that bad in forever!" said Kagami while her sister Tsukasa and Miyuki cracked up laughing.

This continued on for several seconds until Kagami noticed Konata was laughing with them. Usually she would laugh whenever topic's like these came up. Kagami took notice of Konata poking at her food with her chopsticks and her expression showed one of someone in deep thought. Kagami was slightly worried about her so she decided to speak up.

"Hey Konata, what's up?" asked Kagami

"Huh? Oh hey Kagami, were you talking to me?" replied Konata with a grin

"Yeah, you haven't been eating and you weren't talking in our conversation, is something on your mind?" Kagami asked with a questioning look

"Yeah, I thought about this event that we could set up!" Konata now replied with her usual energy, and that is to say, quite a lot.

Kagami's expression turned slightly into her noticeable frown "I should have known. Let me guess, you want me, Tsukasa and Miyuki to go some event with you and haul out all the stuff you want us to buy so you don't have to do all the work for yourself." Kagami said with her eyes closed and smile planted on her face. And if she couldn't feel any more triumphant, she had her right hand up with pointer finger pointing up to make here point across.

"Actually, it's not. But thank you for guessing anyway" Konata replied with a big grin. "Y'know Kagamin, you look so _kawaii_ in that pose! Quick let me take a picture!"

Kagami half opened her eyes and she formed quite the surprised face. Her expression was absolutely priceless. Oh how stupid she felt for doing all of that.

"_And in front of Konata! She's gonna have a field day with this!"_ Kagami thought to herself before ending that stupid pose she held.

"Got it! Hey...Kagamiiin! Get back into that pose!" Konata begged with that saddened tone of voice.

"Absolutely not!" Kagami growled

"Waaah, Kagamiin is no fun" Konata pouted

"Whatever. Now what was this idea that you had? If it isn't one of your usual I'm interested." Kagami, now calmed down, asked with an interested look.

"Well, I was thinking. Since we are all great friend's I thought that we could throw a part as a celebration of friendship! But here's the good part!"

Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki now all sounded interested in this new idea, so they edged closer.

"Well, we all may be good friends with each other, but what if we got our parents involved as well? We can have the party and we can have all of our parents get to know each other. Thus, we all grow closer together!" Konata said with a fist pumped right into the air.

It took a few seconds for it to sink in to the other 3 girls before anyone spoke up.

It was Miyuki who ended the silence.

"I think Izumi-san's idea is quite nice. I think it would be a wonderful bonding experience for all of us if our respective families got to know each of the families that our friends are related to." Miyuki said with her usual polite voice of hers.

"I think I agree with Yuki-chan" said Tsukasa with a smile on her face.

"Y'know Konata, this is not such a bad idea but we have two problems." replied Kagami, now pitching in to the idea.

"Oh? What's that Kagami-sama?" Konata said with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Ok first, stop calling me that!" Kagami replied. "Secondly, when are we going to have a suitable time for this to happen? Much less most, if not all of our parents work at different times and thirdly, where are we going to host a party, certainly not your house? Kagami finished saying.

Konata closed her eyes and put her finger to her chin, back into deep thought. About a minute later she had the answers.

"Well, there is a public holiday tomorrow and we don't have to come to school and our parents don't have to be working, so we can host it then!" Konata said with newfound energy

Obviusly Kagami was not pleased. "Ok, that's great and all but you still haven't answered where we will host the party."

"Hmm?" Konata looked at Kagami, and then turned her head to Miyuki. "Miyuki, do you think we could-"

"I would love to Izumi-san" Miyuki said, putting a stop to Konata in her tracks.

"See Kagamin, now we have all that we need!" Konata replied, pumping 2 fists into the air this time.

*sigh* "Alright, alright, now can you stop calling me that?" Kagami said with a bored tone of voice.

"Awww, you know you like it, Ka-ga-mi-n" Konata sounded off

"No, I don't!" Kagami said, obviously getting tired of Konata now.

"Alright, sheesh Kagami, your no fun at all"

"Finally"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, we are inviting everyone" Konata said, standing up.

"Everyone? What do you mean? I thought we are everyone." Kagami confusely replied. "Well it's not just going to be us, there will be Hiyori, Patty, Minami, Yu-chan and those two friends of yours" Konata replied, clearing the case.

"Minegishi and Kusakabe? Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to invite them along" Kagami thought aloud with a finger on her chin. "The more the merrier!" Konata excitedly replied.

"HEY! The bell went 5 minutes ago you four!" Kuroi yelled across the room to get her point across and Kagami leapt up, rushing to get to her classroom.

_"I swear the bells are broken in this school!" _Kagami thought to herself as she made her way to her classroom.

**LINE BREAK**

Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki were all around the Takara's residence, setting up the party for their friends and their parent's party. Obvious excitement was on their faces while The Hiiragi's were in deep conversation with Mrs Takara and it was obvious that they both had now found something in common and it seemed for the better to leave them alone till everyone got here.

"Hey Konata, why isn't your dad here yet?" Kagami said, placing another ribbon across the wall.

"Oh, he stayed behind to finish up on something important and said he would be here soon" Konata replied while placing down another bowl of food.

Before Kagami had the chance to reply, the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of another guest.

"I'll get it!" Konata said as she sped down the hallway to reach the front door. She slowely opened the door to find...

"Minami! Mr and Mrs Iwasaki! So nice to have you!" Konata said as she led everyone inside, kindly taking their coats. "I'm sure you know your way around, so make yourselve's at home. Konata said as she placed the respective coats on the coat hanger. She almost walked off before the door rang again. so Konata decided to answer it again.

"Hiyori! Patty!" Konata yelled as she hugged both of them and they hugged back. "Mr and Mrs Tamura, you both look fine tonight, please come inside!" Konata said in her most polite voice. "Well aren't you a sweetheart, thank you so much." Mrs Tamura replied before being let in. Konata sighed, this was not what she signed up for be she took it. She almost made her way back to the living room to talk to Hiyori about...

***DING, DONG!***

Konata sighed. "'l'll get it!" as she made her way back to the front door, now wishing she kidna hadnt and all the wanted to do was relax. Sighing again, she opened the door to find...

"You two must be Ayano and Misao, the two friends of Kagami? Both just simply nodded "Any friend of Kagami is a friend of mine!" Konata happily said before letting in both of their respective parents. Konata closed the door, happy to finally been able to let the last people just before.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

**"OH COME ON!"** Konata growled this would be the last person she ever opens the door for but she settled down and opened it not to find someone she hadn't met before, but probably knew all too well.

"Hey Dad...what's with the get up?" Konata questioned. Sojiro was wearing dark blue jeans with a black shirt, topped off with white sneakers." Heya kiddo, I'm dressed to impress! I haven't gone to a party since before I met your mother so how can I not get dressed up! Konata's Father replied with that all too well known happy attitude of his.

"Say, you know where the bathroom is? I was so excited getting dressed up I forgot to use it before I got here."

"Yeah sure, right on upstairs to the left...oh and you better be of your best behaviour!" Konata said, her stern face meaning she was serious.

"Not even 1 little picture?"

"Dad!"

"Ok! Ok! Best behaviour, deal?

"Deal"

Both had their little conversation before walking away, finally rid of opening the door for all the guests. Now she could just enjoy the party with all of her friends and hopefully her Dad wouldn't ruin it.

Meanwhile back in the living room, everyone could be found happily enjoying themselves with the girls talking to each other while the parents talked to each other about the topics that only adults would tend to talk about. Yutaka chatted happily with Minami and Miyuki, Hiyori talked with Patricia about new doujin material and The Hiiragi twins talked with Ayano and Misao. All were specially chatting about their own things.

Konata finally entered the room and decided to relax for a while on the couch until she had the energy to enjoy the party to its fullest potential. She sat down and watched whatever was on TV at the moment and just leave it at that.

10 Minute's passed and Konata felt it was time to start this party up, so with a jolt of energy she got up and walked over towards the stereo, eager to start up a dance party.

At that instance, Sojiro walked in to find every chatting happily so he decided to walk over to where the parents were, hoping to fit in. He walked up to where the Hiiragi's and Mrs Takara were.

"Hey there, I'm Sojiro and you must be The Hiiragi's, am I correct? Sojiro asked with a nervous smile on his face. Tadao looked to him and smiled "You must be Konata-chan Father, its so nice to meet you" replied Tadao before shaking hands. "I'm Tadao and this is my wife Miki" Tadao said turning to his wife only to find her talking with Yukari, whispering even so that they couldn't hear them. Both Tadao and Sojiro had confused looks on their faces before Miki spoke up, "Sorry, Yukari wants me to see something, do you mind?" Miki said. Tadao smiled, knowing his wife "Alright but don't be too long, the girls planned this for us and we don't want to disappoint them, alright?" Miki nodded, she and Yukari then went off, not saying anything to each other.

Sojiro decided to end the weirdness by speaking up. "So Kagami and Tsukasa are your daughters?" Sojiro said

"Hmm? Why yes they are and they're both lovely" Tadao replied with a smile. "That's good. I find it great that my Daughter has great people like them for friends. She was so lonely in her life after her mother died and she didn't have that many friends growingup. Sure she had friends but they never stuck around long enough y'know?" Sojiro said with a slightly sad expression at revealing this to a man he barely knew but knew he could trust him.

Tadao spoke up "Yes, your Daughter is quite the buzz when she comes over to visit. She helps around when its dinner time and she's lovely to have around and I'm sorry to hear about your wife"

"It's no biggy, she would have been proud to see her Daughter grow up into what she is now" Sojiro said, smiling at his Daughter who was talking with Kagami and her friends, seemingly arguing over something trivial again it seemed.

"Well it was nice meeting you Tadao, I hope you raise your Daughter's well" Sojiro said

"And to you too" Tadao replied before both shook hands. Sojiro walked off, deciding to meet more of the parents. Tadao could only wonder where Miki and Yukari had walked off to.

2 Hours had gone by and the party was in full swing

Konata was now with Kagami and Misao. All three were playing on the game console that Konata bought over so that there was some form of entertainment. Tsukasa was with Miyuki and Ayano, all discussing various topics and things they had found themselves to be in common with. Hiyori and Patty were dancing on the dance floor and Minami and Yutaka watched on.

All was going well until. The parents seemed to be becoming friends together and realised they shared many of the same interests. That is to say though, the men at least. The women were in their own little party, quietly discussing their private matter at hand.

"Are you sure it's him?" said Miki

"Yeah, no doubt about it" said Yukari

"I thought I was the only one affected. I'm glad to know I wasn't the only one." said Mrs Iwasaki

"Yeah, and it really saddens me, how will the girls react?" said Mrs Minegishi

"I don't know, but I don't want my daughter to hang around him." Mrs Kusakabe replied

"That just gives us all the more reason to tell the truth" Mrs Tamura agreed

All the women nodded their heads, coming to the conclusion. The truth needed to be told, whatever it be.

One of them walked up to the stereo and turned it off. Obviously Hiyori and Patty were annoyed but Hiyori was silenced when her Mother walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom?" Hiyori confusedly asked before looking around to see that the respective Mothers were all placed around their respective Daughter. Misao and Kagami were taken away from Konata, who also got up from the game to see what was going on. Even the Men were now interested to see what was going on. Everyone except the women were confused as to what was happening until Miki walked up to Sojiro and the unexpected happened.

A big, **LOUD**, slap is what happened. It actually echoed throughout the entire house just in case nobody heard it.

The men and Girls all had surprised faces on them as they saw hat just unfolded. Sojiro clutched his face.

"**OWW!** What the Hell what **THAT** for!" Sojiro yelled at Miki, as confused as the rest of everyone in the house spoke up.

"The problem, or what it used to be, was **YOU!**" Miki yelled back. Things seemed to be getting interesting now. Tadao walked up to his wife.

"Miki, what the heck is going on here!" Tadao asked, confused at the situation as a whole but Miki simply turned her head to him, tears in her eyes.

"Tadao, me and the women were talking before and we now know for sure who this man is." Miki replied before continuing

"Tadao and every other man in this house. It pains me to say this but...your Daughters are not your own Daughters!" Miki said with an angered tone of voice

Many audible gasps were heard around the house. The girls were just as confused as before. "_What does she mean "Not their own Daughters?"_

Sojiro, still clutching his cheek, looked around to all the women in the house. Each one his face showed more and more fear.

"No..." Sojiro backed away as he finally recognised these people. "No...You...and you..." He was lost for words, out of breath and his heart felt like it was going supersonic at the rate it was pounding.

Miki turned around.

"You all probably want an explanation don't you?" Miki said before the men and girls nodded all in unison.

"Well, let me start by saying this. Yutaka-chan and Patricia-chan, you are not included in this when I speak. Understand?"

Patricia and Yutaka looked at each other before nodding.

"Alright. First I must announce this. I may be quite blunt but it's the only way. This only applies to the girls."

Everyone was now interested in what Miki Hiiragi had to say.

"All the girls in this room except for Patricia-chan and Yutaka chan, are related to each other. In a way, you are all sisters"

The room erupted into gasps and looks of horror. Yutaka actually fainted before Minami rushed over to stop her falling.

And yet, Miki continued on.

"This man" Miki pointed to Sojiro "Has had encounters with all of us in our lives and through his unforgettable ways, has caused us either great joy or unbearable pain, we still don't know!"

Miki continued. "Kagami, Tsukasa" she said turning towards to face her Daughters while both answered "Yes" they broth replied shakily, "It pains me to say this but, you are not really our Daughter's, you are a part of The Izumi Family. That goes for the rest of you"

Almost instinctively, all the girls turned to Konata, unsure of what she was making of this situation but they could see it as clear as day.

She was shaking. Her face showed it all. Konata Izumi...was afraid

She had only one thing on her mind though.

"They're…..my family?" Konata, finally said but shakily.

Miki now turned to Konata. "In technicality yes, they are." She said before returning her gaze towards Sojiro.

Konata could not believe what she was hearing. All these years, she sometimes wanted to have a Sister or even a Brother so that she wouldn't have been lonely all these years and now she was just hearing this. Konata bowed her head, ashamed to be the Daughter of such a man if what she was hearing was true.

That's when Kagami noticed. Konata was whimpering and she could see the tell-tale signs of a tear or two strolling down the side of her cheek. Kagami couldn't bear the sight and she walked over to Konata and stood before her.

Konata looked up and saw the sad face that was appearing in Kagami. Konata whimpered once again and reached out to hug her apparent newfound sibling and cried to her heart's contempt. Kagami did not care if her shirt was getting messed up. All she could care about was hugging Konata back to give her some companionship in this rough time for her.

Kagami led Konata away from the chaos that was going down and as if on instinct, Tsukasa and the rest of the girls all followed Konata as Kagami led them to a separate room upstairs to sort everything else.

Their actions did not go unnoticed as the adults watched them walk away from the reality of this situation. Once they heard the faint 'click' of a door being closed, they turned their attention back to the problem at hand.

Said problem, was in for a lot of trouble.

**LINE BREAK**

*sigh*

I'm sorry if you liked the story so far but there probably won't ever be another chapter of this for the forseeable future. Since I have left the ending open, it gives me the chance to write more if I feel like coming back to the story. To be honest, I actually had this story planned out unlike my other stories where I wrote it as it came to my head and the plot was quite decent as well.

I have grown distant of the Lucky Star community and as such, I have not had the proper ideas I need to maintain a story related to it. This however, does not mean that I will stop writing LS fanfics, but it just might be a while before I write any more for them.

I really did and honestly want to continue this story, but iv'e blown it off so much I don't really feel like writing anymore.

With that all said and done, Rate, Review and all that shazz.


End file.
